Personal Medicine
by meganthegleek
Summary: Blaine goes to visit Dave in the hospital. Friendship fluff and Klaine emotional breakdown scene included.


**Personal Medicine**  
>I own nothing. Dedicated to Abby(imaginemagic on tumblr)<p>

* * *

><p>His loving boyfriend looked exhausted, heartbroken, and shattered. Blaine knew Kurt blamed himself for what happened to Dave Karofsky, and he told him time and time again that Kurt couldn't do anything about it and it wasn't his fault. Blaine also knew that not only does Karofsky need help, but he needs a friend.<p>

So there he was, walking down the hallway of the hospital where he was going to visit Dave Karofsky. The man who made his boyfriend's life a living Hell, the man who kissed him, the man who was his boyfriend's secret admirer… the man who was so much like him that it gives Blaine chills.

Dave was sitting up, staring at the wall when Blaine reached to the door. Blaine came on a whim, feeling ashamed that he didn't bring flowers or even a card, but he still stood there. He knocked softly on the door and opened it.

The distracted, broken man turned his head to the door with a shocked expression when he saw who it was. "Can I come in?" Blaine asked with a sad smile.

"Sure," Dave nodded slightly but his single word response was bold. Blaine shut the door behind him and found a chair next to the bed.

"I didn't bring anything, I'm sorry."

Dave nodded his head. "I didn't think you, of all people, would come visit me." Dave honestly replied. Blaine noticed that he looked confused and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry for what I did to Kurt."

Blaine shook his head, "I'm not here to talk about Kurt."

"Then what are you here for?"

With a deep breath, Blaine shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, "I know," Blaine's throat tightened, "I know how you feel."

"You?" Dave's tone pierced through Blaine like a thousand needles. "You have a great life, you have Kurt. I mean, really. You're happy."

Blaine nodded, "I am happy. But I wasn't always this way." Tears threatened his vision once more, "Bashing, cyber bullying, outing… I went through the same thing, Dave." Blaine made himself swallow down his tears and he looked away for a moment to collect himself.

"Does Kurt know?" Dave asked softly, his tone light and caring.

Blaine nodded his head as he thought back to his breakdown, to his desperate need for Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was staring at him; he felt the concerned eyes trailing his every movement. Blaine finally let his shaky hands grip away from the microphone, pressing them to his mouth and shutting his eyes tightly.<em>

_Blaine heard Kurt's footsteps walking towards him. Behind his closed eyes, and the clump in his throat, he finally felt the tears form. He knew how to keep it together in a performance and he knew how to put on a face for a show. But it was after the performance – after _that _performance – when he realized he couldn't hold it in any longer. _

_He felt Kurt gently brush his arm. There was one weakness Blaine had, and that was Kurt. He could hold it together, fight through every single obstacle, and still manage a smile and the confidence… with those feelings pushed away, deep down, and never wanting to bring them back up to the surface. Blaine fell into Kurt's arms and he allowed himself to cry and be the weak one._

_Somewhere in the mess of it all, they ended up on the stage floor. Kurt's constant whispers that were full of love, "I'm here, Blaine," "It's okay," and "Shh, just let it out," were what made Blaine realize that he never really told Kurt everything about what happened to him._

_They didn't know how long it was going on for, but Kurt knew not to rush him, to let him get it all out. Kurt just held onto his boyfriend with everything he had and didn't even think for a second to let go, to force him into telling him anything._

_It felt like forever for Blaine but his tears eventually stopped coming and he sat there in Kurt's arms with a feeling of security and he treasured every second of that moment. Kurt had been rocking him in a motion that was actually quite calming for Blaine._

"_Blaine?" Kurt's voice was soft and quiet, as if he didn't know if he should have said anything at all._

_Tears fogged his vision again but that didn't stop Blaine from looking at Kurt, "I was in a really bad place before I went to Dalton." Blaine repositioned himself to where he was facing Kurt more and took his hands in his._

_Kurt watched his every movement and squeezed his hands for a gesture of support, "Is there more to why you moved Blaine?" Kurt helped after Blaine stopped talking._

_He started explaining with a nod, "After the incident, I got a lot of verbal bashing, sometimes physical. It got bad enough to where I didn't even feel safe in my favorite class…" Blaine felt a tear slowly drip down his face, "A lot of hate mail on Facebook, some people that I thought were my friends even joined in the bashing."_

"_You never told me that," Kurt said with his voice dripping with confusion._

_Blaine shook his head, "I pushed it away. I didn't want to deal with it." By this time, the only thing Blaine could see was the hurt in Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you."_

_Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them softly, "Blaine, __**I love you**__. I will always be here to listen when you need to talk, and you know that. I'm sorry you felt like you had to keep this hidden, but don't ever apologize for it."_

_Blaine felt his throat tighten back up and he couldn't help himself; he broke away their hands and he dove into Kurt's arms again, finding his boyfriend's shoulder and fighting back the tears that were coming back. They returned when Kurt started to rub his back and pushing him towards his body to tighten their embrace._

"_I was so close to ending it, Kurt." Blaine spoke softly in Kurt's ear. "But I went to Dalton instead. I ran away from my problems and searched for a new beginning."_

_They stayed like that for a while and after Blaine calmed down, he told Kurt everything about how bad it really was and how he was so close to hurting himself when his brother Cooper found him. Kurt listened to every word, tears in his eyes as well, before the conversation was finished._

_But the only thing Kurt could say at the end of all that was, "I'm just glad you're here."_

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't go into too much detail, but he explained what had happened to him. He kept his cool – after all, he was trying to cheer Dave on – and when it was all finished, he couldn't help but take Dave's hand in his, "It's going to get so much better, Dave. And you'll have me, and probably Kurt, as friends to help you along the way."<p>

That's when Blaine Anderson saw Dave Karofsky give him the most sincere smile and happy tears he has ever seen from the former bully.

The two of them talked a bit more before Blaine decided that it was time to leave and he insisted that they exchange numbers.

"When you get out of the hospital, and when you're ready to go out, give me or Kurt a call. We'll go get something eat or we'll have a movie night," Dave gave a chuckle at the last suggestion. Blaine gave a smile, "Or anything you want."

Dave smiled back, "Thanks, Blaine." Blaine nodded his head and turned to leave. "Can you do me a favor?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in curiosity, "What is it?"

"Can you…" Dave looked down at his hands for a moment and looked back up at Blaine with confidence, "Could you possibly convince Kurt into coming in to see me?"

Blaine inhaled a breath and looked at him with confusion, "I can sure try. I'm sure he'll come though."

With a sad expression plastered on his face Dave replied, "I want to apologize to him – for everything I did. I want us to be friends…" He looked like he was going to say something else, but he trailed off instead.

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and nodded his head, "Of course, Dave. I'll make sure he comes and see you before you go home."

With a thank you from him, Blaine left feeling accomplished.

He walked back down that hospital hallway with a smile on his face. He made a new friend; who he never thought he would be friends with, mind you, he had the best boyfriend in the whole universe, and he knew that gay bashing and suicides didn't win this round. Because with all three of them there must be an incredible reason why they are all still there, and Blaine will bet that it is for making a difference in the stupid, messed up world they live in.


End file.
